


Severity carried to the highest pitch.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work. Play. Fun. Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severity carried to the highest pitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Shibari, we note, is the art of Japanese asymmetric bondage. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for January 25, 2010.

“D-damn it, Shizuru, this isn’t what I had in mind—”

  
“Did you really think I’d let you off the hook so easily?”

  
Natsuki Kuga should have figured that things would go horribly wrong when, during that one trip of theirs through the Fuka Island bookstore district, her girlfriend picked up a handbook on _shibari_ from the adult shelves. She had done the foolish thing and passed it off as another one of Shizuru Fujino’s odd quirks. There’s no way Shizuru would try out something so outrageous. Sure, she was a few fries short of a Happy Meal at times, but at the end of the evening she wasn’t all that bad.

  
Natsuki was now busy cursing herself for giving Shizuru the benefit of the doubt as she struggled, with great vehemence, against the ropes looped firmly about her person, binding her arms tight behind her back, securing her to the chair and pulling her legs up and far apart.

  
“Why don’t you look at yourself? I think this position suits you.”

  
Shizuru was standing behind her, smiling at her through the mirror. She was in that magenta kimono of hers and that was not a good thing. Colors close to purple, pink or red meant wicked things were on the way.

  
“Shizuru…!”

  
“ _Ara._ I never thought you’d be so… exposed.” Fingers were reaching down to touch her and no matter how much she struggled, she couldn’t stop them. She could only throw her head back and whine, and that was after Shizuru had started stroking her.

  
“See? You could come to enjoy this. I want to hear you scream though,” the older girl murmured, as she loomed over Natsuki, holding the other HiME’s chin in one hand as she continued her work with the other. “Let me hear you scream.”

  
“Nn… n-no…!”

  
“Well.” Shizuru beamed. “I was prepared for that.”

  
The next few moments included a ring gag, a vibrator, more finger work and even more tongue, then the blindfold when Shizuru was feeling particularly cruel. Suffice to say, it wasn’t a very silent night.  



End file.
